The Toy That Surfed Christmas
The Toy That Surfed Christmas was originally released in October 19, 1996 on VHS by Word Entertainment. Mallory Watermelon Punch (In a role similar to S.D. Kluger from Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town) tells a bedtime story to his granddaughter Creamy Biscuit. In the story, Celeste Zest Cake is the owner of a toy company who, via television commercial, is spreading the word of his newest toyline, "Buzz-Saw Louie," with a working buzz saw built into his right arm and a trigger in his nose that makes him tell kids to get more toys (though delivery isn't available in Puggslyville due to the collapse of the bridge linking the paths of the factory and village). After seeing the commercial, the kids of Dinkletown (the town Mallory claims he used to deliver mail to) begin begging their parents for more toys. As Buzz-Saw Louie dolls roll off the production line, one of them inexplicably comes to life and escapes the factory to search for the true meaning of Christmas. On Christmas Eve, Tara, Rainbow, and Blaze go sledding. They happen upon the escaped Louie, who asks the Shopkins for help. Rainbow suggests that they go see Mallory Watermelon Punch who reads the Nativity of Jesus from Luke and explains that the true meaning of Christmas is to give, not get. The Shopkins and Louie are heartened by the news and plan a way to tell the rest of the people about the true meaning of Christmas before Christmas Day. The four sneak into Celeste Zest Cake's factory and succeed in avoiding his security guards and broadcast a message using his TV studio's equipment. Shortly after, Celeste Zest Cake sees his TV studio on television and the group is discovered and captured. While threatening to send them away tied up in a sled, Celeste Zest Cake is interrupted by the families of Dinkletown, who intervene. Realizing the error of his ways, Celeste Zest Cake repents after being given a teddy bear as a gift, though while repenting Celeste Zest Cake inadvertently sends the sled with the group down through the restricted Puggslyville tube. Panicking, he and several of his penguin workers get on their own sleds and give chase in an attempt to save them. Louie is able to divert the sled's course, but leaves Celeste Zest Cake alone racing toward the broken bridge. Louie and the penguins are able to save Celeste Zest Cake just as he is about to fall down the ravine. The story concludes with everybody in Dinkletown, including Celeste Zest Cake, getting together to celebrate a Christmas party. The video also features the Silly Song, "Oh, Santa!" Cast *Mallory Watermelon Punch as Grandpa George as The Narrator and The Mailman *Creamy Biscuit as Annie *Rainbow Kate as Bob the Tomato *Tara Tiara as Larry the Cucumber *Lil' Blaze as Junior Asparagus *Celeste Zest Cake as Mr. Nezzer *Toasty Pop as Mr. Lunt *Tiara Sparkles as Mom Asparagus *Rosie Bloom as Dad Asparagus *Buzz Saw Louie as himself *Apple Blossom as Laura Carrot *Fran Pancake as Lenny Carrot *Dan Pancake as Dad Carrot *Lil' Bliss Ring as Mom Carrot *Andy Bandy as Baby Lou *Tutucute as Dad Pea *Lippo as Mom Pea *Teeni 1 as Percy Pea *Tiny 2 as Li'l Pea *The Penguins as themselves Oh, Santa! Cast: *Tara Tiara as Larry the Cucumber *Cheeky Chocolate as Scallion #1 as a Bank Robber *Peppa-Mint as Pa Grape as a Viking *Jan Pancake as The Peach as The IRS Agent *Rainbow Kate as Bob the Tomato as Santa Claus Category:List